Ghostbusters: The Rift to Hell
by PumaMav Enterprises
Summary: A new Ghostbusters adventure.
1. Default Chapter Title

Ghostbusters: The Rift to Hell   
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Every 10,000 years, a battle takes place on Earth, when the planets align the galactic axis, a rift in the space time continuum will be opened, what comes from, shall either destroy the earth...or be sent back, for another 10,000 years. No one has ever successfully destroyed what comes forth, but prophecized that one will, when the technology, the tools, and the talent present itself. --- Tobin's Spirit Guide Vol. 6  
  
  
  
  
  
Egon sat in the near darkness of the old Ghostbusters firehouse, working, the only light coming from a small light on the desk, as he worked on one of the proton packs neutrana wands. He had to keep the weapons in tip top shape, he had no choice and always felt that one day they would be needed again...when the time presented itself. He stopped and lowered the needle nose pliers he was using to adjust one of the various knobs. He gulped and sipped a mug of coffee, he snarled as the taste of cold coffee hit his tounge. "Yeck!" he shouted alowd, nearly spilling the mug over the proton pack.   
  
He shook his head, and thought alowd, "I'll just get some sleep." he stood and walked away from his desk, turning the light off, leaving the room in complete darkness. He had worked for the last 8 years, keeping the Ghostbusting equipment in line, even though they had been out of business for nearly 10. His work became his obsession, and his life had become his work. He no longer spent time excercising regularly, and had gained over one hundred pounds, but everytime he looked at himself in the mirror, he realized he was still in great condition for a man his age.  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jason Knolls, sat on his motorcycle at an intersection, awaiting the light to change to green. "What a long light.." he mumbled, he looked down at his watch, 3:06 AM. "Damn.." he sighed. He had spent the last six hours restocking his small hardware store, Knolls Hardware. He was a young african-american, who had acquired the hardware store from his father, who had past on earlier that year, the job offered a great paycheck but it did take alot of his time, but he really didn't mind, he enjoyed his job.... to an extent.  
  
The light finally turned green and he hit the accelerator speeding through the intersection, he drove for about three miles, when suddenly a sewer lid exploded right out of the street, a red sticky residence exploded with it, landing all over him and his motorcycle, "Oh Crap!" he shouted pulling his motorcycle away trying to avoid what had just happened. He parked his bike and listened as the engine failed. "...Why me?" he asked himself. He stood watching the red liquid continue pouring out of the sewer.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Egon jumped as he heard the loud banging at the firehouse door, no one had visited him for years, except Ray and occasionaly Winston, and they had keys to the place. Egon fumbled through the darkness and down the stairs to the door, he past the old and dusty Ecto-1A, the car him and his gang had used when they 'busted' ghosts so many years ago. "Just a minute!" he shouted, he opened the door to a young black male, "erm..Can I help you with something?" Egon said. The man pushed past Egon and entered the door, "I need your help.. Something weird just happened! Something I saw ten years ago!" he exclaimed, "...the sewer..on my way home it exploded..and and it killed my bike.." he said looking frantic, he was obviously very tired and very frightened as to what happened. "Ten years ago?" Egon asked, "What are you talking about?" Egon asked.  
  
"...When the slime came from the street! I was there, alot younger maybe..but I remember it." Jason continued, "Thats why I came here.. You guys stopped it....and damn man that stuff killed my fricking bike.."   
  
"Okay..slow down mister.." Egon said, he turned and flipped the lights on. One light flickered and exploded while the rest came on. "Now come upstairs, while I get my equipment and tell me exactly what happened."  
  
Egon turned and went towards the stairs, Jason followed. As Egon entered the room he immediately went to his phone, he punched in a number on the speed dial and waited a few minutes. "Ray. Get down to the firehouse...somethings up. I'll explain when you get here."  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Ghostbusters: The Rift to Hell   
Chapter 2  
  
"Good, you made it," said Egon as he walked through the door, carrying a stack of papers underneath his arm. Seated at a long table, next to Jason, was Egon's old colleague, Ray Stanz.  
  
"Egon, you interruped my lecture on the Nocturnal Habits of Ecto-Plasmic Entities off the Southern Coast of Africa. The kids were enraptured." Ray had an annoyed look on his face, which faded away and became concern. "Anyway, what did you want, Spangler?"  
  
"Sorry about calling you away from Columbia, but this is important." Egon signaled to Jason, and the young man told his tale. When it was over, Egon handed the stack of papers to his old friend. "My friend at NYU gave me a report of the psycho-kinetic energy readings from the recording devices we put in the city after our...artistic difficulties a decade ago. As you can see, there has been a steady increase throughout the past two weeks. Most of the activity seems to be centralized at Times Square. I've also heard reports of New Yorkers acting obnoxious, rude, and at some times insane. This can only mean that something very...bad is coming."  
  
"You call Venkman yet?" inquired the man seated at the table.  
  
"No, he's been on tour with Dana. I hear their singing career is going quite well. I've managed to contact his agent, Chris Ashton, and he simply said that Peter isn't dealing with any fans right now...I don't know what that means though. For now, I thought you and I should conduct our own scientific investigation. If the situation calls for it, we'll bring Peter and Winston in." 


End file.
